


Negan Imagines: NSFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Language, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Negan Imagines: NSFW

Negan walks down the line, studying each target carefully, making his final decision before he moves on. 

“Simon, take that fucking gun away from him! He’d have more fucking luck throwing it at somebody!” 

“Fuck me standing! You can’t shoot worth a fucking shit. I think they need someone else for fucking mop duty.” 

He pauses at the third target, leaning closer so he can see the perfect grouping in the center of it. “Well, hot diggity dog!” he crows, swinging Lucille down from his shoulder gleefully and making a sucking noise against his teeth. “Which one of you fucking fuckers did this?” 

You clear your throat. “That would be me.” 

He turns, his eyes widening along with his Cheshire Cat smile as his gaze comes to rest on you. 

“You!” He saunters over to you, licking his lips. “I fucking remember you.” He leans over far enough to glance behind you. “Mmm. That fine fucking ass hasn’t suffered any since I saw you last.” He looks back at the target. “Damn, sweetheart. I was going to ask you to be one of my wives so I could fuck you all the livelong, but that aim’s too good to fucking waste.” 

You chuckle. “Thanks.” You grab him by the scarf and slowly draw his head down to your ear. “Just because I’m not your wife doesn’t mean you can’t fuck me, Negan,” you purr. 

He laughs softly in your ear. “You want me to bang your brains out, honey? All you have to do is ask.” 

That night, you’re pressed against his bedroom door, your legs around his waist, panting and screaming loudly as he gives you your third orgasm. He pulls out and you jerk him off as he comes all over your belly. 

He rests his forehead against yours, sweaty and satisfied. “You let me know anytime you want my fucking shooting skills, baby,” he teases. “You are awesome.” 

You take him up on his offer as frequently as you can. 

At first, people whisper behind your back when Negan puts you in charge of the sharpshooters. The whispers stop when he punishes the chief offender by having you shoot an apple off of his head with a handgun. 

After that day, “you shoot like a girl” becomes a standard compliment around The Sanctuary.


End file.
